I'm Never letting go
by The Tantalus Complex
Summary: its the second titan war and percy goes off to war never telling annabeth how he feels and regrets it. then he fights kronos. percabeth oneshot, p.s. its my first one ever, all reviews accepted, RXR, p.s., i'm adding another chapter if i get 5 reviews...
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

Percy was fighting like never before in his life. Parry, slash, stab, roll, he didn't really seem to control what he was doing, his body was in automatic, and the whole time, he was thinking: "Where is she?"

Annabeth, his best friend, and more importantly, the girl he loved. Just one problem, he had never really gotten around to telling her yet. Inwardly, he cursed himself, why hadn't he told her before the battle. He might never see her again and he just ran off into battle.

_Flashback__:_

"_Percy, are you afraid of tomorrow?" Annabeth asked him as they lounged at the lake shore watching the Apollo drive his chariot out of sight._

_Percy mentally sighed, she was always so caring, so concerned about him. Why couldn't he just tell her? She was always there for him, always there to comfort him when he was sad, when he had a nightmare about his grandfather, Kronos; she hugged him tight as if she never wanted to let him go._

"_No, I'm ready for anything," he replied. Then he realized how close she was to him. He stared into her deep gray eyes, almost asking permission to close the gap between them. _

_Her eyes widened, and they started leaning toward each other…_

Present:

Percy made one promise to himself, if he ever got out of this fight alive; he would tell her just how he felt about her. Before, he had no clue. But looking back, he realized he was an idiot. He never saw the obvious signs, like how she always blushed when he complimented her, when she seemed to have a bit of trouble speaking around him, how she always told him how she felt and no one else, and how she seemed almost jealous of Rachel.

He would have slapped himself for not seeing this earlier if he wasn't in the middle of a fierce battle that could change his life forever.

After killing a Minotaur, he looked up and saw the one person he was afraid to see, Kronos, in the flesh of Luke Castellan, his former friend and ally, who had betrayed them just because he thought Thalia was dead.

"Perseus Jackson, your time has come," said Kronos smiling his scary smile and swinging his scythe in a threatening stance. "Now let's see how you do fighting me and my elite."

They all charged him at the same time, all swinging deadly weapons of bronze. Percy knew that there was no way out of this, so he blocked Kronos scythe and felt about ten different blades pierce his flesh. He screamed in agony and fell to his hands and knees, barely able to breathe. Everyone stopped moving as there gaze fell on him.

In the distance, he could hear her, Annabeth, screaming and crying about how he was about to die. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her not to cry over him, but he knew he couldn't.

Kronos had one last thing to say to Percy before he died, "Guess what demigod, your girlfriend is next."

Percy then completely lost himself to rage. But this wasn't rage like he felt before, no it was something new, a calm controllable rage, yet he felt more powerful then he ever had in his entire life. Slowly, he started rising back onto his feet. Kronos gasped and backed away saying "No, this is impossible, it can't be, and you should be dead!"

Percy slowly opened his eyes and whispered, and somehow everyone heard him, "My Turn."

Annabeth's POV:

I killed a harpy and then heard a scream of agony. I turned around trembling. I knew that voice and who it belonged to and I didn't want anything to happen to him. I loved deeply, but I never could tell him. I always chickened out before I could, and now I screamed out in horror as I saw about ten blades of bronze sticking out of his chest. He fell to his hands and knees, and I started to cry. I then saw Luke/Kronos lean toward him and whisper something. I couldn't hear what. All I know is that as soon as he said it, Percy seemed more tense and angry then I have ever seen him.

Then I was surprised. He had started to get back onto his feet with ten blades still in his chest. He opened his eyes and I saw that they were no longer green, but pure silver. I wondered in terror "what happened to him?"

Then he whispered two words. Two words that scared me, and yet filled me with radiant joy because he was not letting death take him yet and he was going to keep on fighting. Kronos was backing away in pure fear. He started walking towards Kronos with pure malice in his eyes. I wondered then what Kronos had whispered to cause this all to happen. I really hope it wasn't about me…

Percy's POV:

I slowly walked toward Kronos with Riptide in my hand shaking with power. I started attacking with such fury, Ares would have been afraid to fight me. With each strike of my sword against Kronos's barely blocking scythe, I shouted a word. "Never….Threaten……ANNABETH…….EVER……AGAIN." I finally knocked the scythe out of his hands and held Riptide at his throat. I looked toward Annabeth, who nodded. I sliced Kronos's neck and walked away. Suddenly I remembered the pain in my chest. I tried to fight it, but I eventually fell into it. The last thing I remember is Annabeth catching me and crying about how I was going to die….

Annabeth's POV:

I couldn't believe it, he had killed Kronos, and Kronos had whispered a threat against me. No wonder Percy got mad. I ran to his side crying about how he was dying. It wasn't fair. He had just saved all of us and the gods, and they were already taking him from me. I was completely sobbing onto Percy's barely beating heart, begging it to keep beating, but it kept getting slower and slower. As it was almost gone and I had given up hope, I saw a bright light at the top of half blood hill and remember and looked up. Someone was standing there, someone who looked ancient and powerful. He carried a staff in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly.

"No time for questions if we are going to save him," said the mysterious man. "Now hold him still, we haven't much time. This might sound weird, but do you love him?"

"Yes," I replied, wondering how this would save Percy.

"Then kiss him right now," Normally I would of questioned this, but with Seaweed Brain on death's door, questions could wait. I leaned down and kissed him like I would never kiss him ever again, which I might not.

As I did this, the man starting chanting in a language older than Ancient Greek, which I somehow recognized as Ancient Egyptian. He said "Forces of the Unknown, Moses, king of life, demands your help."

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw blinding lights, and all the Olympians, Hindu gods like Vishnu, and what I thought looked like the light spirits from the legend of Zelda twilight princess descended and all put their hands on Percy. I felt a blinding flash of light, and Percy was healed of all his wounds. The gods all bowed to Moses in respect before departing. Moses smiled and disappeared in a shaft of golden light.

All the campers were looking at me like I was a goddess. I couldn't care less. I looked down at Percy and saw the one thing my heart was crying for; Percy was awake and smiling at me on top of him.

Percy's POV:

I woke up in a field. My first thought was; am I dead? Then I felt someone sitting on me. It was Annabeth. I remembered that I had a promise to fulfill. I stared up at her and smiled. She looked down on me and smiled back.

At about the same time, we both said "I love you and I always will."

We both smiled and leaned toward each other. I kissed her, pouring out my heart and soul into one passionate kiss. I could tell she was doing the same. After about 4 minutes, we both came up gasping for air and smiling at each other, clearly in love. She then hugged me tight to her. I hugged her back for about 20 minutes. As I started to get up, she did too, but still hugging me. I gave her a questioning look, and she said, "After today, I'm never letting go of you again."


	2. a few changes

Chapter 2: A few changes…

Percy's POV:

I headed over to Chiron, holding Annabeth tightly around the waist. I figured it was only fair that she found it hard to breathe because I couldn't really do so with her arms so tight around my chest. When I saw Chiron, my mind went blank. He was lying on the ground in deep pain with a sword in his chest. He was still alive and he motioned for Annabeth and I to go over to him. He took a pained deep breath and said "Percy, Annabeth, I'm dying. Someone has to take over camp and Mr. D isn't going to do it anymore. So that leaves you two, the two demigods I trust the most. Perseus, before I go one more thing. I'm proud of you. You're like the son I never had and you made me realize that I was needed here at camp. Thank you."

So saying, Chiron relaxed and died looking peacefully. Annabeth started sobbing uncontrollably and I pulled her into a tight hug, quietly saying "Its okay Annabeth, Shhhhh, It's alright. He died to save us all. He will no doubt go to Elysium."

Annabeth loosened her grip on me for a second, and then started kissing me fiercely. I stood shocked for a second, and then returned her kiss with a passion I never felt before. When we broke apart, gasping for air, she said "Don't you leave me anytime soon Perseus Jackson? I don't know what I would do without you."

I held her for another 5 minutes, and then I said we should head to bed, because it was around 10:00 at night. She looked at me for a few seconds and then said "well, since we are now the leaders at camp, maybe we could change a few rules." I looked at her confused and she said, "Well, maybe at dinner, you don't have to sit at your cabin table." I liked this one and so did everyone who heard us and they eagerly nodded their heads in agreement. She continued in quiet whisper, "and maybe we don't have to sleep in our parental cabin."

(Now don't give me any funny looks. I am not talking about Sex. I simply meant cuddling together in bed in Pajamas (hugging/cuddling) off to sleep. Nothing perverted.)

At this comment I smiled at her, maybe it was a pretty good idea. With her next to me, I wouldn't have so many nightmares about her dying. I shuddered, every time I woke up screaming for her, I was afraid she would hear me and know that I cared about her, well and the fact that the nightmares were pretty scary. I picked Annabeth up bridal style and carried her to my cabin without a word….

Annabeth's POV:

Percy picked me up and headed toward his cabin. I was still really happy from him admitting that he loved me earlier today. When we got to his cabin, he kicked open the door and set me down. He then told me to wait there and got into his bathroom to change into his pajamas. When he came back out, I wasn't surprised. He had a dark blue shirt on and pajama pants with dolphins on them. When he noticed I was staring at his pajamas, he cracked a grin and motioned toward the empty bathroom. When I came out, it was his turn to roll his eyes. I was wearing a white shirt and gray pajama pants with owls all over them. We crawled into his bed. He hugged me tight to him, kissed me on the lips and whispered, "Goodnight Annabeth."

I kissed him back and whispered, "Good night seaweed brain"

We stared happily at each other in our hugging embrace before we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
